


Sand

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kinda fluff?, This is nothing really, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to the beach and Zayn has some really deep thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Not too proud of this one, if im honest...just couldn't think of anything else for the prompt and this just sort of happened...reviews are wonderful anyways!

"Last one to the water's a rotten egg!" Louis shouted childishly as the group piled out of Liam's mum's minivan. Harry and Niall immediately dashed towards the ocean, whooping and hollering like they had never been to a beach before, and Louis splashed in after them. Zayn hung back while Liam took the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them safely.

"The least they could do is try to act like they're older than most of the kids there," the latter commented, watching affectionately after the three boys already soaking wet (and still in their clothing, Zayn noticed) and tackling each other in the water. 

"You coming?" Liam asked, shedding his top and sandals where he put the towels.

Zayn shrugged, taking off only his shoes before following the younger boy to where their friends were already causing a commotion with their shouting. While Liam joined them in the waves, Zayn was content to bury his feet in the sand at the edge of the water and watch the madness. He wasn't a very good swimmer and didn't like the water much but when the lads wanted to spend a day at the beach he was more than happy to join them. 

The tide splashed in and out against his ankles while he thought about how far he had come. Just two months previous, he had moved to a new town with the belief that he would have great difficulty finding friends. Now here he was, standing on the beach, with four boys he already counted as brothers. Impossible as it seemed, Zayn was happy.

He should have known not to get lost in his thoughts, because he was rudely jerked back to reality by a splash of cold water and an weight of 150 plus pounds on his back. 

"I got him!" He heard Louis shout close to his ear. 

"Get off, Tommo," Zayn tried to flip the older boy off his back, but only fell over in the process. Now soaking wet, Zayn let out a full laugh. Allowing them to pull him further into the water, Zayn realized just how happy he was.

And he didn't even mind the sand in his shorts.


End file.
